


The best medicine against nightmares

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Nightmares, fic based on a prompt, fluff meets smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Captain Jamie Kirk has nightmares about Nero killing Doctor Leonard McCoy. She wants to remind herself that he is alive and well. She sneaks into his quarters and ends up slipping into bed with him. Repeatedly. Without him knowing. Or so she thinks. What happens when Leonard finally confronts her? And what does Security think about the captain going into the CMO's quarters in the middle of the night?





	The best medicine against nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this old prompt I found, but I added the genderswap: https://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/4104.html?thread=9628680#t9628680

The first time Captain Jamie T. Kirk woke up from the nightmare her heart raced and she needed a few moments to realize she was in her quarters. Safe. And that he was in his. Alive.

But it had been so vivid. Nero coming to the Enterprise and killing Leonard McCoy...

She sat up at stared into the darkness of the room, seeing space outside. But the stars outside didn't manage to calm her down. She even felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

Jamie was tempted to reach for the com button and call him. But she felt so stupid. She knew he was well and didn't want to wake him. And at the same time she was still afraid.

"Computer, locate Doctor Leonard McCoy."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy is in his quarters."

So, she threw the sheets away, got up and walked out of her quarters with fast steps. She didn't care that she was wearing pajama pants and an old Starfleet Academy tank top. No shoes. She walked barefoot to the CMO's quarters.

In front of the door Jamie hesitated. She sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "This is stupid..."

Jamie was about to turn and go back to her own quarters, but couldn't bring herself further than two steps. She needed to see him. See that he was okay. So she entered the door code which she knew.

The door slid open and Jamie carefully stepped into the dark. Slowly she walked over to the queen size bed where she saw him sleeping on his left side, the back turned towards the door. Slightly snoring actually. And it made her unwillingly smile. At the same time she felt she was about to tear up.

She just watched him for a few moments, hesitating what to do. She knew she should leave for she'd seen now he was alive. But she was afraid the dream would come back.

Leonard shifted in his sleep, laying on his back now and Jamie startled. But he didn't wake up.

She knew it was absolutely crazy, but she did it anyway: Jamie carefully lifted the sheets and slipped under, bracing herself for him to probably wake up and yell at her.

She had the urge to cuddle against him, but didn't dare to be that bold. She just laid down on her left side and looked at him in the dark.

He was save. And she was, too.

Jamie felt how her heartbeat slowed down and how she was finally able to relax for the first time in days... well, nights. She closed her eyes and a few moments later she was asleep.

When the captain awoke a few hours later, she was disoriented for a moment and startled when she remembered where she was. She was still laying on her side and Leonard had shifted again in his sleep. He was now laying on his right side - facing her.

As carefully as possible she freed herself from the sheets. She was torn if she should wake him or go as quietly as she had slipped into his quarters in the night. She decided for the latter.

When the door closed behind her, Leonard opened his eyes and sighed.

 

***

 

Two nights later the same thing happened again. And three nights after that. Jamie went to Leonard's quarters when the nightmare returned. She slipped into bed next to him. He didn't wake up - or pretended not to. She always made sure to keep enough distance in the queen sized bed and left before the alarm.

After the Enterprise encountered some Romulans it got worse. Jamie had the nightmare every night now and found herself standing in front of Leonard McCoy's quarters the fifth night in a row.

She had a guilty conscience about her secret visits. Also, she was a little surprised that he hadn't caught her yet.

Eventually, the dream started to fade, but the nights without nightmares she laid often awake now, missing him next to her.

So, the next time she sneaked into his quarters at night she wasn't exactly sure why she was doing it. But she did it anyway.

 

***

 

After a month Captain Jamie Kirk tried to restrain herself and not to go secretly into her CMO's quarters every other night. She forced herself to stay in her quarters the next week. Even if that meant no sleep.

She was constantly tired, often distracted and not in the best mood. The crew noticed and was worried.

"Keptin?" Chekov asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Jamie replied at little absently and not very convincing.

Chekov and Sulu exchanged a glance. Making sure the captain didn't see, the helmsman sent a short text message to Leonard McCoy.

Ten seconds later the com system beeped. "McCoy to Kirk."

Jamie sighed. "What do you want, Bones?"

"Please report to Medbay, Captain."

She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I say so."

She snorted. "Last time I checked I was the captain."

"Come to Medbay or I'll come to the bridge and drag you down here. McCoy out."

Jamie exhaled sharply and leant back in the command chair, whipping with the leg that was crossed over the other.

Sulu glanced at her. "Captain, don't you wanna go to Doctor McCoy?"

"Not really."

"Captain", Spock now joined the conversation. "It is obvious you don't feel well."

Jamie felt she was about to snap, but closed her eyes for a second before she spoke. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She rose from the chair and walked to the door near the science stations. "And that's exactly what I'm going to tell Bones." She gave the bridge crew a grin. "I kept him in suspense long enough now. I don't want to give him a heart attack if he has to stomp to the bridge."

Five minutes later she strolled into Medbay and put on a bright smile hiding that she was tired and nervous. She knew she really should tell him about the nightmares and her sneaking into his quarters - and bed - at night. But she wouldn't.

"Bones!" she greeted him in a cheerful voice.

He glared at her. "Sit down, Jamie."

Keeping up her smile she went to one of the biobed and hopped onto it. "Why did you call me down here?"

"You're not yourself lately. The crew notices", the doctor said in a serious tone. But failed to mention that he did, too. Considering he was well aware she crawled secretly into his bed at least three nights a week. Which he also didn't mention.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little tired, but that's all and no big deal."

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

Jamie mimicked his expression.

And he finally threw his hands up in defeat. He turned and walked away to his office. "You know where to find me."

Looking after him she unwillingly smiled at the double meaning of his words she thought he didn't realize.

 

***

 

The nightmare came back.

When Jamie shot up in bed she didn't even think twice. She was faster out of bed and on her way to the CMO's quarters than ever.

The doors slid open at the code, but when it closed and she was walking in darkness again a ruffle of sheets greeted her.

She froze on the spot.

"Come here, Darlin', it's alright."

The words in the southern drawl sent shivers down her spine. It took her a few moments to make out his half sitting silhouette. Slowly she took the last steps and eased under the covers he held open for her. And she got a certain notion.

"You knew...", Jamie whispered barely audible.

Leonard chuckled. "Did you really think you could come to my quarters, slip into bed with me and sleep next to me that often without me noticing? Or even one night?"

Her lips parted in shock and surprise.

"Yeah, I knew from the start", he confirmed.

"I'm sorry", Jamie breathed. "I keep seeing... I... uhm... it's Nero... I keep having the same nightmare over and over. I see him killing you."

"Oh, Darlin'..." Leonard took her into his arms and her head came to rest on his chest.

"When I first came over I just wanted to see that you're okay... But the dreams didn't stop."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't _you_?" She sighed again.

"I hoped you would come to Medbay." He let out a short laugh. "On your own, I mean. But when you didn't, I hoped you would tell me the truth when I made you come down today."

"Don't need meds... just..." She hesitated and popped herself up on one elbow. "...just you."

Leonard brought one hand up to cup her face, then gently tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I stay?" Jamie whispered.

"As long as you want." His hand slid into her neck and gently pulled her head down until their lips met in a gentle kiss, hoping this wasn't too bold.

She smiled at him when they parted and leaned right back in for another kiss leading to another one as well as their hands starting to roam over each other's body.

Jamie gasped when he gently pushed her on her back and one of his hands slipped under her tank top. "Didn't plan on that when I came over..."

Leonard's mouth descended at her collar bone and he placed kisses on her skin. "Want me to stop?" he whispered against her skin.

" _No_... don't stop..." she moaned when his fingers brushed over the swell of her breasts. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She slid her hands into his neck and drew him into another kiss.

He chuckled. "Not tired anymore?"

"I have a feeling that I'll sleep better from now on- _ahhh_..." She gasped and started panting when his hands got bolder and caressed her breasts now. " _Bones_..."

The rest of their clothes came off very fast and Jamie welcomed his cock inside her. Leonard set a steady and forceful pace, drawing more gasps and moans from her. And when she hooked one of her legs over his ass and changed the angle of her hips slightly, _she_ made _him_ moan loudly in return.

Soon their breaths became short gasps and Jamie came with a deep moan, taking Leonard over the edge with her.

She clung to him and kept him on top of her for a few minutes.

"I'm too heavy", he finally whispered.

"No, you're not... And I need you... need to feel that you're here..." She locked their gazes. "... and... mine..."

Leonard kissed her slowly and passionately, also slowly shifting and pulling her with him so he was on his back and she curled up against him with her head resting on his chest.

"I'm glad you came to find me", he whispered.

She draped one leg over his, lifted her head and smiled at him. "This morning in Medbay you totally meant your quarters at night and not your office, didn't you?"

"Both", he replied, leaning in for a kiss. Then he laughed. "And no, don't get any ideas - no sex in my office. Or your ready room. Or-"

Jamie cut him off with another kiss, pushed herself up and straddled his lap. "Your bed is much more comfortable anyway." She pulled him up and slid her arms around his neck.

He hummed at the feeling of her breasts being pressed against his chest and Jamie smirked at the effect that had on him further south.

"There's only one place I'd rather have you", she whispered before kissing him again.

"And that would be?"

" _My_ bed", she breathed seductively.

 

***

 

"She went into his quarters again."

"Hm? What?"

"Pay attention, Nina", Security Lieutenant Emilia Connor said to her colleague and pointed to one of the screens in the video surveillance office.

Nina Hayes yawned. "Sorry, I hate Gamma shift."

The Lieutenant smirked. "I don't anymore."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Since the Captain sneaks into McCoy's quarters at night?"

"Yeah", Emilia grinned. "Secret love affair. So romantic."

"What makes you think they're sleeping together?"

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Hellooo-oh? Middle of the night. Sneaking in. Knowing the door code. Sneaking out in the morning."

"They could talk. Or be drinking together. Or just sleep."

Now Emilia raised an eyebrow. "Talking or drinking all night?"

"We could just ask them", Nina suggested. "I don't think they have sex."

"Why?"

"Because women rather have sex in their own beds."

Emilia snorted. "Jamie Kirk isn't your average woman."

"So... how about you? Do you let the man come to you?"

"You don't?"

And they bantered the rest of the night about their love lives.

Near the end of their shift happened what always did. The screen switched automatically to an hallway with movement - the captain leaving the CMO's quarters. This morning her hair was suspiciously ruffled and she wasn't alone at the door. A half naked Leonard McCoy followed her, pulled her into his arms when she was almost outside and kissed her.

The two Security Lieutenants stared at the screen.

"Told you." Emilia smirked.

The couple on the screen parted and Jamie looked towards the security camera. She waved before turning and walking away. Leonard rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile.

Nina shook her head. "Wow..."


End file.
